List of bus routes in the West Midlands county
Below is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands (county)|West Midlands, England Page completed until April 2018 and then in October 2018 Notes: *Central Connect, Diamond Bus and Travel Ludlows are all owned by the Rotala Group. The company also took over North Birmingham Busways, Zak's Buses and Coaches and Birmingham Motor Traction, which have all been integrated into the Central Connect business. from November 2011 Central Connect was re-branded as Blue Diamond. From Early 2013 the company re-branded again so the company now has two parts of the company. The first is just Diamond which operate all services in following areas of the West Midlands only Birmingham, Sandwell, Walsall & Wolverhampton also they operate services in Worcestershire and Warwickshire. With the other operating as Signature which operates all services in Solihull and Coventry. For services operated by Diamond in Worcestershire or Warwickshire please see separate pages headed as either list of bus routes in the Warwickshire area or list of bus routes in the Worcestershire area. Alternativly you can look for Diamond bus routes. *Warstone Motors, which trades as the Green Bus Service is not to be confused with The Green Transport Company, which operates school services. Generally, buses operated by the latter begin with 7** or 8**, whilst Green Bus Service routes are numbered below 100. See separate page headed as Green Bus Company. *Other operators in the West Midlands area include ALC Travel Services of Coventry (one Flexibus route operated by this company), Arriva (Operates 10 services in the West Midlands. In the wider West Midlands they operate even more), Banga Travel (was known as Banga Bus), Diamond Bus (see above for details), Central Buses, Claribel, Coastal Liner (one service only operated by this company), Corporate Express, Diamond Bus, Discount Travel Solutions (3 services), First Midland Red, Hansons buses (now part of Roala PLC through Diamond Bus), HI Ride Coaches (one service only), IGO (Was known as WMSNT), Johnsons, Midland Classic (one service operates into/out of the West Midland area only), National Express Coventry, National Express West Midlands, Sandwell Travel, Select Bus Services, Silverline (one service only), Social Travel (one service operates, although services are suspended until March), Stagecoach (operates services in the area of Coventry only), Sunny Travel (1 service oluy), Thandi Transport (1 service only), Travel De Courcey and Walsall Community Transport. Forthcoming Changes This list is to be updated with new information about the changes to routes (e.g. new destinations) in the very near future. Below are changes due to happen, which will affect the terminating points of services. Changes to timetables are included. / /2018 This is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands County, England. Services Key * Service serves or stops within walking distance of a railway station * - Service serves or stops within walking distance of a bus/coach station *- Service operates with low floor buses List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 1-49 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 50-100 List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 100-149 List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 150-200 List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 200-250 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 250-300 List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 300-350 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 400-499 Services 500-599 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 600-699 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 700-799 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 800-899 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 900-999 References West Midlands county Category:Bus transport in the West Midlands Bus routes Bus routes in the West Midlands Category:Bus routes in England